Shiver Shiver
by busyfangirling
Summary: It's cold outside and Magnus is feeling a little intimate. Based on the song "Shiver Shiver" by Walk the Moon


The snow falls around me. The cold air kisses my cheeks and leaves them red. I sneak a look at you walking next to me. You're already looking at me with a smile. Mischief is growing behind those cat eyes I find so dear. You raise a gloved hand and give it a swish that trails blue sparks. Then the tree above me suddenly gives a shake and snow rains down on me. I'm shocked at first then you laugh and that brings a chuckle of my own. I bend down and quickly make a snowball and with a swift motion of my wrist, the snowball is sent through the air. It connects with the back of your head. You grunt but continue to laugh as you race down the block. I make another snowball and race after your glittering frame. Snow twists around my feet with the blue of your magic.

I throw the snow as your feet meet the stairs to our apartment. You duck into the door just in time. I follow you up the stairs to our door. As I step into the warmth of the living room I'm suddenly surrounded in your embrace. Your spiked hair is frosted with prove of our freezing fight. Your cheeks are flushed and your breath is shaky from running. Your skin is practically glowing and your eyes are bright green and narrow. Your lips are pink and your nose is crinkled in that way you hate but I love. You are as unique as the snowflakes melting in your hair. In that moment I realize, not for the first time, that you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

My mouth cracks into a grin to match the one you're looking at me with. "I know I love you, Magnus. I know it more than I know anything else. I don't think I tell you that enough." I feel my cheeks grow warm and am thankful that they are already red. We've been together for a while now and I still get giddy around you.

"You don't have to tell me with words," you whisper against my neck. "You tell me in everything you do." You lean against me and I take a step back. You move even closer pressing me against the door. "With every glance." You look at me through dark lashes. "With every blush." Your brow raises and you smile crookedly, the way you know I find infatuating. Then sure enough warmth starts to blossom on my cheeks. "With every touch." Cool hands slip under the clothing separating us and fingers spread across my stomach. And Despite how unbelievably warm I am, I shiver. Your smile becomes wicked. We're so close but I'm consumed with the need to be closer. "With every kiss." You finally stop teasing me and press your lips against mine. I taste melted snowflakes, the coffee you had earlier, the cherry chapstick that was smoothed across your lips. I wonder what you're tasting. The mint of my toothpaste? Salt? Yourself?

You wrap your hands around my neck. You pull me into you so easily. The buttons of your coat are grinding into my stomach. My hands moved up to the collar of the pea coat. My fingers slide down your chest as I slowly unbutton the coat. You shrug out of the dark blue fabric to reveal your obnoxious Christmas sweater. I laugh and you roll your eyes as I pull my coat off too. My thoughts are happy. Your smile is sweet. My heart sings. My brain dances. Everything is right. Because I love you. My pants are damp and your hair is starting to drip. Your makeup is smeared. Your clothes are ruffled. Yet you're perfect. You hold me tight. I twine my hands in your hair and you smile against my lips. This is true happiness. My hearts thumps in my chest. I swear it beats your name.

"My wonderful warlock," I whisper as if it were a well kept secret.

"My sweet, sweet Alec," You whisper back.

My eyes are closed but I'm seeing everything. I watch your hands resting on my belt, your thumbs trace my underwear line. I see two people love each other. Two dark headed men so enthralled with each other they don't notice the small ball of fur mewing from the windowsill.

Blood is pumping through my veins as if it were the first time I've been alive. Soon two sweaters are deposited on the floor and porcelain skin is flush with golden. Hearts thud against each other. Hands trail down backs and bodies shutter. Being so close to you makes me shiver. I get weak in the knees. My heart races and my words jumble.

And occasionally my clothes fall off.

Your hands move up and down my arms leaving blue sparks in their wake. My hand twist in your hair to pull you closer. Your fingernails lightly scrape my shoulders and trace the marks that decorate my body. You always do that. Your fingers find my runes and breath leaves my lungs. You know the effect you have over me and I know the effect I have on you. So I press myself to you and trail kisses down your neck. A moan slips past your lips and my mouth is soon on yours again. Your chest rumbles lightly with your chuckle. Your laughter is on my tongue and I've never tasted anything sweeter. You are so dear to me. My beautiful Magnus. I love you so much. You're so wise and old and kind and outrageous and I love you.

Chairman is now at our feet protested loudly. We reluctantly pull apart. You give me a soft peck on the check and pick up the hungry cat. While you feed the demanding creature I slip out of my boots and change into dry sleep bottom. The flannel material is comfortable and loose. I hear water turn on in the bathroom and hear you exclaim, "Alexander! Why didn't you tell me how bad my makeup was?"

I yell back, "Because you're perfect to me, Bane." I quickly pad back into the living room and curl up on the couch. A few moments pass and then the place next to me indents with your weight. You give a look from the corner of your eye with a suppressed grin. I elbow you playfully. Then you retaliate with quick kiss. You pull away yet I can still feel the pressure of your lips and I can taste you on my tongue. Your touch lingers. You always leave me wanting more. Beside you is never close enough. You are dear to me. Then we get intimate. So close, so close. Nearer and nearer. My heart beats your name. My beautiful Bane. "Magnus, what would I do without you?"

"Brood mostly," You mumble against my mouth. The feel of your voice vibrating against my tongue makes shiver.

You pull away from me and ruffle my hair. "I love you too, Alec. Your name is forever tattooed across my heart." You lean back dramatically against the chair arm and throw your legs on top of mine. "Now be a good little shadowhunter and rub my feet."


End file.
